He's Not Always Clumsy!
by techmaster390
Summary: Since I noticed that there were no lemon stories with Smurfette, I decided to create one. I do not own the Smurfs.
1. Introduction

The first Smurfs lemon with Smurfette. I do not own the series.

Smurfy Attractions

I checked and noticed that there were no Smurfs lemon stories with Smurfette, so this will be the first. Also, I will mention certain things that aren't involved with the series, so there won't be any confusion.

1) First, I will say that the Smurf (who you will have to guess yourself), will live in their own significant Smurf house.

2) I will introduce something I call 'Gerolo Mushrooms', which will be like a form of Smurf birth control, so when the Smurf has their 'moment' with Smurfette, she does not get pregnant.

3) If anybody notices that Gargamel is not mentioned, is because this is mainly about the Smurfs and not about them being captured.

So without further ado, when the time comes, the first chapter of this story will begin. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

The first Smurfs lemon with Smurfette. I do not own the series.

It was just a regular day in the Smurfs world and they were all doing what they normally do. Today, the Smurfs were having a special celebration, it had been 50 years that the Smurfs had lived in their world. Because of this, the Smurfs were having a big celebration. There was one Smurf who had especially been waiting for the get together.

This Smurf was known for being a little off when he did stuff, this was Clumsy Smurf. Clumsy had realized he had developed feelings for Smurfette. He was going to convince her to come to his house after the celebration. He had to do it in a near whisper, because Smurfette was nearly the only female Smurf and this would cause an uproar in the Smurfs' world and Clumsy did not want that to happen.

We then see our certain female Smurf walking across the Smurf forest looking for wildflowers. She then saw some red and white mushrooms with a black stripe on the top of them (the Gerolo mushroom). She thought they looked good and safe, so she took a handful of them, ate them and then went on her way back to her house to get ready for the celebration.

- Hope you enjoyed! Read and review!


	3. Chapter 2

If anybody asked about the 'Part' thing was because the lemon is too long, so I had to put it into many parts. I do not own the series.

So we then arrive at the Smurfs' stage area where Brainy Smurf and other Smurf builders had setup the big 50 year anniversary celebration of their world. When their celebration starts, Papa Smurf steps up to a podium and says to the other Smurfs, 'Thank you for being here all you Smurfs, and enjoy the 50th anniversary of living in the Smurf world!'. Afterwards everybody danced, ate some food, and enjoyed the celebration.

It continued on for about an hour and then some Smurfs left, and Clumsy went searching for Smurfette. Clumsy then saw Smurfette going over to talk to Papa. So after she was done talking to Papa, he went up to her and asked her, 'Hey Smurfette, would you like to come back to my house to some celebration cake?' She thought it over and said, 'Sure Clumsy, let's go'.

Clumsy said, 'Well alright then.'

During all of that Papa was thinking to himself, 'What does Clumsy want Smurfette for?'

We then see Clumsy's house on the other side of the Smurf forest, which had everything inside of it, including a television, an oven, a refridgerator and a computer. Clumsy then said to her, 'Well I'm gonna get started on the cake, while you're waiting, how about you go watch some TV and I'll do my best not to mess it up, and she said back to him, 'Okay, I'll be waiting Clumsy.'

Clumsy was getting all of the ingredients needed

for the celebration cake, and he had a way to prevent his clumsiness from messing up his chance with Smurfette. He kept telling himself 'For Smurfette' repeatedly. Eventually, he had the cake mix ready and then he poured it into a pan and put in the oven to bake for 20 minutes. While the cake was baking in the electrical oven, Clumsy was thinking of ways to seduce Smurfette, so he could get into her oven.

He then just sat on the couch next to Smurfette and they started watching a show that looked pretty interesting and they were really getting into it. Eventually the 20 minutes were up and Clumsy's timer went off and he went out to take the cake out of the oven, but not before he did something else.

He said to Smurfette, 'Hey Smurfette, there is something I've wanted to give you.' She responded, 'What is it?' He said to her again, 'Just close your eyes and I'll give it to you.' She did what she was told and then she did get something from Clumsy, it was a kiss.

- Hope you enjoyed! Read and review!


	4. Chapter 3

If anybody asked about the 'Part' thing was because the lemon is too long, so I had to make it a 4-chapter story. I do not own the series.

(Lemon Part)

Smurfette's thoughts

_Wow, I had no idea that Clumsy had feelings for me, but he does seem to know what he is doing and there is nothing wrong with a Smurf being well Clumsy_.

Eventually they ended their liplock and Smurfette said, 'Wow Clumsy, I really did not know'. Clumsy then said, 'Yeah, I'm glad you liked it.', He then realized about the cake, 'Oh smurf, I better get the cake out of the oven before it burns. So Clumsy and Smurfette ate their cake and then watched some more TV.

This time while they were on the couch, Clumsy then leaned over and said, 'Smurfette, do you want another surprise?' Smurfette said, 'Sure.', aware of the 'surprise' this time. and once again, they shared a liplock and this time, it included some spit exchanging and eventually it became fairly heated.

After about 5 minutes of their makeout session, Clumsy had a sensation in his Smurfy shorts and he then asked Smurfette, 'Do you want to go up to my bedroom?' Aware of what he meant this time as well, she said back to him, 'Yeah, let's go.'

Clumsy's thoughts

_Well, I did not think that I was going to get this far with Smurfette, so I better make it count and just live in the moment_.

Clumsy lead Smurfette up to his room and they started another makeout session, which proved they both wanted this moment to happen. Clumsy said to her, 'Let's get this going right, Smurfette.' In which, they both took off their shoes. After that, Clumsy removed his Smurfy shorts and he then said, 'Here let me take care of that for you.'

He pulled down each strap of Smurfette's dress and then he pulled it off of her body.

It revealed her small but perky breasts and something that any other Smurf has probably never seen before, a pair of white cotton panties. He then asked her, 'Did you sew those yourself?' She responded, 'Yes, I found the cotton on some trees and decided that I should have a pair of panties, just in case I ever needed them.

Clumsy then said, 'Well would you mind if I did this?', in which he pulled down Smurfette's panties, which revealed her blue shaven vagina, which was giving Clumsy an even bigger boner than before. Clumsy wanted to thrust into her, but he was waiting for the right time to give her all he could give. To start it off, he bent down and put two fingers into Smurfette's tight blue pussy.

She proved to be enjoying it, because she started moaning out, 'Oh yes Clumsy, keep giving me it.' He kept fingering her until after about 3 minutes, when she screamed, 'Clumsy, I'm going to cum soon!' He removed his fingers, but still wasn't ready to thrust into her. So he put his tongue down to her thighs and started to lick her pussy, and Smurfette really enjoyed this feeling when he heard her say in her moans of pleasure, 'Keep going Clumsy, I'm almost there.'

He continued eating her out, until he got his chance when she told him, 'Come on Clumsy, put your rod inside of me.' Clumsy knew what to do, he took off his Smurf briefs which revealed his long-waited 6-inch boner (probably 9-inches if he were a human), which really felt sore after that long.

So Clumsy pushed himself into Smurfette and started with slow, steady thrusts and then lead up to faster thrusts, which made Smurfette really start moaning, 'Yes Yes Clumsy, smurf me, smurf me harder!' So Clumsy thrusted faster and was even putting himself closer to an orgasm, so he had to tell Smurfette. He yelled to her, 'I'm going to cum soon, Smurfette!' and then she said to him, 'Yeah me too, just smurf me as hard as you can.' and he thrusted as fast and hard as he could.

After about another 5 minutes, both of them, after a moan and a good thrust, achieved an orgasm and Clumsy filled Smurfette with his cum. They then just laid in Clumsy's bed, catching their breath and soaking up the moment. Clumsy then said, 'Wow that was the best moment in my whole life.' Smurfette responded, 'Yeah, that was pretty good, you weren't that bad Clumsy.

So they went and got themselves cleaned up and then went downstairs to watch some TV, before they both fell asleep for the night, enjoying the memories of what they just shared.

- The End! Hope you enjoyed! Read and review!


End file.
